


ouroboros by verity [podfic]

by anatsuno, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ouroboros by verity read by Rhea314 & anatsuno</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Standing in a borrowed windbreaker that goes down to her knees, watching Stiles nearly lose an eye to the bungee cords they used to strap Danny's canoe onto the roof of the Jeep, Lydia says, "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"<br/>"I watched a video about rowing on YouTube while you were in the bathroom," Stiles says. "Come on, it's 10PM on a school night and we're about to go canoeing on a lake that appeared out of nowhere last week, this is your sticking point?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	ouroboros by verity [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147579) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



**Title** : ouroboros  
**Author** : verity  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & anatsuno  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Standing in a borrowed windbreaker that goes down to her knees, watching Stiles nearly lose an eye to the bungee cords they used to strap Danny's canoe onto the roof of the Jeep, Lydia says, "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"  
"I watched a video about rowing on YouTube while you were in the bathroom," Stiles says. "Come on, it's 10PM on a school night and we're about to go canoeing on a lake that appeared out of nowhere last week, this is your sticking point?"  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147579)  
**Length** 0:19:19  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/ouroboros%20by%20verity.mp3)


End file.
